This invention relates to tools for maintaining golf course greens, particularly tools for repairing indentations therein created by driven golf balls as they hit the green with force.
The problem of repairing indentations in greens is serious in that such indentations affect the putting of the player adversely by diverting the course of the rolling ball. It generally falls the lot of the greenskeeper and his helpers to periodically repair such damage to prevent an accumulation which would make the greens unplayable. However, at times it is necessary for players to make on the spot repairs to fresh indentations that lie in the line of a putt to be made. These repairs are made with varying degrees of skill and success with implements at hand, golf tees for example. The task involves stooping and in the aggregate is time consuming and wearying for the greenskeeper. It, therefore, presents a need that many workers in the art have tried to meet, but with indifferent success. A frequent complaint against prior art devices is that they are too complicated and cumbersome, requiring two hands to operate. Others do not perform the assigned function satisfactorily. In any event the prior art tools soon fall into disuse because of their shortcomings. Finally, dry-natured greens found in many parts of the country pose a special problem. Repairs of indentations tend to separate a chunk of the green sub-surface from surrounding area instead of merely raising the affected part.